


Bionicle: The Guardians of Pakasta-Wahi

by TheOpiumMaiden



Category: Bionicle - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 10:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18341723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOpiumMaiden/pseuds/TheOpiumMaiden
Summary: When six heroes wash up on the shores of a dangerous Island, with no memories but each bearing an elemental stone in their hands, the villagers are unsure what to think, except that there may be hope to free their home from the evil that corrupts it.





	Bionicle: The Guardians of Pakasta-Wahi

The Rahi let out a squeal of pain as the spearhead sunk into the soft flesh of its gut. Kaavasi could barely register its crying over the howling of the wind, as he knelt down to get a look. The warm blood was steaming as it gushed out of the creature and into the snow, quickly sinking into the cold powder and mixing into the newly formed water. Kaavasi quickly retrieved his knife from the pack hanging on his side, and set to work butchering the animal on the spot. He had to work quickly before the flesh became to hardened with ice to cut. He had broken too many knives from slacking before, and paying for a new one from the water tribe was becoming a money sink. It only took a few cuts and a hard tug to tear the metallic exo-skeletons off, which Kaavasi had prepared a special sack for. Under normal circumstances, he would have buried the bag before taking to cutting the meat, but it was already becoming difficult to see, and snow was accumulating quickly on the hunt. It was just a snowbird, he could have this done in less than 20 minutes. 

Kaavasi struck the bones of the creature, delivering a crack each time they had sundered. Birds were full of bone, and he had just taken to tuning out the sounds of crunching. Knife cut flesh and hammer snapped bone, this was the pattern for a time, as Kaavasi filled two more bags, one with flesh and one with bone and other useless pieces. The Matoran wiped his eyes and looked over the horizon. The sun had already fallen under the horizon, it was imperative that he start burying his keep. It was typical of Kaavasi to wait until the very end to bury his quarry but never had he waited this late. He wasted no time, dropping his lightstone and retreating back to the cave camp, fetching back a shovel and some flags.

Though the matoran was humming, it was buried by the screaming of the wind as it ran down the peak to the foothills. Kaavasi cursed as he dug, the shovel barely making an impact against the hardened earth. "I could have started earlier", he muttered to himself, snow blowing back into his face as the shovel made contact with the ground once more. A clang resonated each time the tool struck the earth, notably audible even over the increasingly violent wind. Kaavasi had to finish these pits, lest he be forced to keep the quarry bags in his cave. The stench of raw meat would be more than enough to keep him from getting a good night's sleep. The winds continued to pick up, as Kaavasi was horrified to see his work being undone before his very eyes as the snow quickly reclaimed the mountainside within seconds. It was impossible to get this finished, and the conditions were becoming dangerous, even for his people. There was no option, he had to move the bags into the cave and hope they did not putrefy overnight. Kaavasi slung the bags over his back and began walking back towards the direction of the camp. His spear was out, lest any scavengers end up in his way.

It was approximately two kio down the mountainside to the camp. Kaavasi kept his heatstone close as he began the descent. It was rare for the cold to be bitter enough to get to a Ko-Matoran, and this was worrying to Kaavasi. This trip was turning into a disaster, even if he made it back to the camp alive, it was guaranteed that the hunt had already frozen, and would spoil through the night. He contemplated tossing the bag and trying to salvage the cost of this venture by dumping the armor and bones off on some Sulek-Koro bound trader. In the middle of his contemplation, Kaavasi's concentration was broken by a sound. Crunching, coming from just over the hills in front of him. The Matoran ran up to the hills, and ducked into the snow, looking through a periscope. A figure was in the distance, obscured by the snow and wind, but he could make out that it stood on two legs, and looked to be carrying something. Kaavasi took out his spear and began to advance toward the figure. 

"You!" Kaavasi shouted, raising his spear in front of him aggressively, 

The figure turned towards him

"Yes, you! What are you doing in these hunting grounds, I've already staked them off as mine. You should not be here, and I am giving you un..."

A jolt and a buzz shot out from the standing figure's location and hit the aggressive matoran. Kaavasi didn't even have time to scream before he fell back into the snow, dazed and confused, looking up at a cloudy night sky, before the figure from before approached, looking down on the hunter from above.

The being had a kanohi mask on, it was pure white, rounded on the outside with sharp angular features on the face, and stood out against its blue body. A visor covered the eyes, as the figure placed its weapon on it's back.

"You were saying?" the figure spoke mockingly

"I...I am giving you the rights to use these hunting grounds..." Kaavasi moaned before falling back into the snow, as everything faded to black.

It was some time before Kaavasi would return to consciousness, but found himself back in his cavernous camp. The Matoran sprung back to his feet, quickly looking side to side before his eyes fixated on the tall blue and white figure who was also within this foxhole.

"You!" he shouted, extending a finger out towards her, "Explain yourself, now!", Kaavasi demanded though he was quick to drop his facade and cower as the larger occupant pointed a hand out towards him with electricity emanating off of it.

"P-perhaps I was too harsh..." Kaavasi stammered out, "A-Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Kaavasi, I am a hunter with the village here, Ino-Koro." 

The larger figure did not lower their standoffish disposition, leading Kaavasi to speak once more "Who might you be?"

"Veliha", the figure said

Kaavasi nodded, "Well met, Veliha." he said carefully. "May I ask why you are in Ino-Wahi?"

"I don't know", Veliha replied

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I mean I don't know." She retorted, a clearly annoyance in her voice, "I woke up not too far from here on the shorelines," Veliha picked up a fruit and began consuming the energy from it. Kaavasi opted not to object to this. "I saw flags leading up here and followed them, which is how I found this spot."

"You mean my camp?"

"Yes, your camp. I've was resting here before I ventured further, which is when you tried to attack me?"

Kaavasi stared in confusion. "I attacked you? You were the one who hit me with...whatever it was that you did"

"I only attacked out of self-defense"

"Of course" 

Veliha frowned, Kaavasi feeling a small sense of victory in making this larger figure feel slightly insulted and not have her attack in return. "So, what exactly did you do to me?"

The larger occupant responded to this question by removing the weapon from her back, prompting Kaavasi to jump back, though Veliha motioned for him to come closer. "This weapon lets me channel my natural powers." She demonstrated, taking hold of the pincer-like object, which immediately began to spring to life, gears turning, pistons moving and visible jolts of blue electricity running up the space between the two electrodes, popping as the reached the end. Kaavasi was dumbfounded, nothing like this had ever been found in his homeland. 

"Veliha," he said, the larger nodding towards him. "What exactly, are you?"

"I know that before, I, as well as others like me, were called Toa"


End file.
